Blood C The changes made by a child
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When FemHarry, Angel, was four years old her magic reacted to the abuse her aunt and uncle put her through and transported her to a shrine doorstep, but not just any shrine. No this Shrine housed a certain black haired Elder Bairn slayer that Angel had taken to calling 'mommy' since she had no memories of her own mother. Watch what changes the child makes, starting with her mommy.


**Blood C and HP**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just before the start of the series a small black haired emerald green eyed four year old appears at Saya's family shrine…and why does she insist on calling Saya 'mommy' and trying to hook Saya up with Yuka? AU OOC Cute smart FemHarry. Some bashing Femslash YukaxSaya.)**

"Bye!" Saya said leaving the café next door to the shrine as she got ready to go to school.

"Mommy!" A young girls voice yelled racing down the shrine steps towards Saya, only to trip on the last one.

"Ah! Angel-chan are you alright?" Saya asked immediately running over to grab the falling girl before she could hit her head on the stone.

"I okay mommy!" Angel said recovering from her small fall quickly as she beamed up at her 'mommy'. Angel had appeared on the doorstep of the shrine a few days ago alone covered in bruises and blood and with no memory of anything but her name. Although for some reason she took to calling Saya 'mommy' almost instantly.

"You shouldn't run so much Angel-chan. Someday you might fall and I won't be able to catch you in time." Saya said scolding her daughter slightly as she lifted the girl up onto her hip with her free arm, her other hand being used to carry her things.

"That okay. I no with mommy I with papa." Angel said grinning up at Saya who blushed and stumbled slightly, but didn't fall, at the mention of Angel's 'papa' as she insisted on calling the person. For some reason the only thing the person would object to about being called papa is that it didn't really suit them.

"It's so nice outside today." Saya began to sing causing Angel to giggle and sing along as best as she could, which made Saya laugh at how adorable the girl was.

"Good morning everyone." Saya greeted as she quickly sat down, sighing in relief that she wasn't late this time even though she had to run with Angel in her arms to make it on time. Angel didn't seem to mind as she sat in Saya's lap, she had giggled the whole time.

"Look who got here on time." A girl with short purple looking hair said smiling at Saya who smiled at her.

"Yeah barely it was close." Saya said as a girl with pinkish brown looking hair turned towards her.

"No more lost children today?" Nene asked while her twin piped up from behind Saya.

"No old ladies needing your help crossing the street?" Nono asked as all attention was on Saya and her group, the rest of the class grinning slightly since they knew something was about to happen.

"No but I did find some trash left on the ground so…" Saya trailed off while Yukas eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Tell me you did not pick up someone's disgusting crap." Yuka said although she already knew what the answer would be.

"I didn't, Angel-chan did. I just put it with the rest of the trash, but you know what? I think the garbage trucks had already come by. At least it's picked up." Saya said smiling down at Angel while Yuka blinked, okay that was a new one. Usually it was Saya that did it on her own not with help and certainly not from Angel who usually giggled as she watched her 'mommy' help someone else.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuka demanded standing while Angel blinked up at her curiously, much like Saya was.

"Think about it. You are like the biggest sucker, ever. Every morning some new ridiculous thing makes you late." Yuka said while Nene and Nono were smiling at each other behind Saya who tilted her head to the side slightly.

"But I wasn't even a little late today." Saya pointed out in confusion causing Yuka to lean in close to make her point get across.

"I'm not talking about today! I'm referring to the two times a week you usually are late." Yuka said with her hands near her hips while Saya turned to her and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry Yuka." Saya said while Angel giggled as the twins piped up.

"Yuka can be so scary!" Nono said clapping hands with her sister who finished the thought.

"She's like a mean overprotective mom." Nene said causing Yuka to turn on them instead.

"Shut your mouths!" Yuka yelled at the two, causing them to run and hide behind Saya giggling, Angel was giggling too as she prepared to speak up only to get interrupted by the Class Rep.

"I hate to interrupt but-" He began drawing the five females attention as the rest of the class snickered or giggled at the routine.

"Oh class rep!" Saya said turning to look at the glasses wearing boy.

"Our teacher is almost here." He finished his earlier sentence causing Saya to bow her head slightly.

"Sorry I hope we weren't too loud." Saya apologized causing the boy to smile.

"No don't worry. I actually like to watch your little routine trust me." The Class Rep said causing Yuka to hold up a fist at him, not knowing how close she was to Saya still.

"Don't be stupid." Yuka said scowling at the boy who merely closed his eyes and smiled wider in amusement.

"And every comedic team needs it's straight man." He pointed out ticking Yuka off instantly.

"Who you calling a straight man?!" She demanded, oh boy if looks could kill Class Rep would have died about ten times just now.

"You. He means you!" The twins said pointing at Yuka from behind Saya just as the teacher opened the door. Seeing the groups distraction Angel made her move with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She quickly latched out with her tiny hand and caught Yuka's uniform top, pulling the now startled girl towards her and Saya. Once Yuka had lost her balance Angel quickly jumped off of her 'mommy's lap and sat on the floor giggling as Yuka crashed into Saya, their lips connecting as the desk toppled over and they both hit the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(A/N: I thought of letting the chapter end here but I didn't want someone to lynch me soo….)**

A heartbeat of dead silence later the twins busted out laughing with the rest of the class not far behind as the teacher giggled as she walked towards her desk. Saya and Yuka's eyes were wide and their lips were still locked in shock, and to the onlookers it looked kinda like Yuka was straddling Saya. Another moment of shock later and Yuka suddenly realized the position she was in as her mind rebooted and she jumped off of Saya as if burned, her face so red you could fry an egg on it.

"S-Sorry about that Saya." Yuka said blushing darker somehow as she helped a confused but beet red Saya to her feet and set the girls desk back up for her.

"Well now that was a new part of the routine. Are you going to be finishing it at lunch?" The teacher asked grinning at the two girls who flushed even darker at her question and the renewed snickers this got from the other students.

"This is not a routine!" Yuka immediately defended as she glowered at the teacher who only smiled in amusement.

"Isn't it always like the straight man to get so easily offended?" The teacher Kanako asked giggling and causing the class to begin snickering again.

"She no straight! Straight mean kiss boy she kiss mommy so papa no straight." Angel piped up causing the class and teacher all to bust out laughing at the look of shock and disbelief on the two blushing girls faces at what Angel had said. That was about the moment a tall boy with black hair walked into the room, not even bothering to pretend he was sorry for being late to class.

Saya and Yuka quickly retook their seats, not looking at each other at all, except for risking small glances at each other, even as Angel sat in Yuka's lap and snuggled close to her 'papa'.

"Oww my side. I haven't laughed like that in years. Now why don't we take attendance? Saya Kisaragi?" Kanato asked looking at the girl who was still blushing, especially when she saw that Kanako was giving her a smirk for being caught sneaking glances at Yuka.

"Yes I'm here!" She said blushing slightly darker when she noticed Yuka glancing at her quickly before looking away with a small blush still staining her cheeks.

"All done! …Just kidding." Kanako said causing Saya to blush again while the rest of the class laughed except for Yuka. Saya didn't laugh either as a headache hit her briefly, accompanied by strange images flashing through her mind.


End file.
